


Bravery

by Figment81



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Little bit angsty, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief description of Delia's attempts to let Patsy know how she feels without words from Patsy's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bravery

**Author's Note:**

> I really can't see Patsy being the one to make the first move she's way too cautious. This gets a little bit angsty in the middle but it fits with canon so that shouldn't worry anyone.

Delia was always the brave one, Patsy was so oblivious to the fact that the Welsh nurse might return her feelings that the little beauty almost had to jump the red head before she'd accepted it. They'd met in training at the London and soon become friends. Patsy was used to keeping to herself but Delia had found a way under her walls. To start with they spent most of their time with a group of nurses but that changed to being mostly the two of them in Delia's room. Patsy was aware she had developed a crush on her friend but hoped for it to remain hidden so she could enjoy their friendship.

Delia seemed to have terrible trouble with her stockings. She adjusted them frequently in Patsy's presence, with one foot on the bed her thigh inches from the redhead’s face. The Welsh nurse hitched her skirt above her knee while Patsy tried not to stare at the tantalising glimpse of creamy white flesh on show.

Somehow Delia always seemed to finish her shift just that little bit later than Patsy. She repeatedly caught her friend just changed as she came out of her room and invited her back to her own. Delia showed no sign of self consciousness as she stripped out of her uniform and wandered around the room chatting so that Patsy found it difficult to keep her eyes averted and she became quite familiar with the sight of her friend in her underwear.

The evenings they spent drinking gin sat on Delia’s bed were an exquisite agony for Patsy. It appeared Delia moved closer with every drink until she was practically sat in her lap. Patsy struggled to maintain any distance between them and often ran off back to her room when it all became too much.

Everything changed one night when after several gins Delia yet again adjusted her stockings right next to her redheaded friend. Patsy stared at the expanse of thigh in front of her, unable to stop herself and before she realised what was happening, her hand followed her eyes and she stroked the so soft skin exposed on the Welsh nurse’s leg. Shocked at what she had allowed herself to do, Patsy pulled away and dragged her eyes up to look at her friend's face. Delia was smiling.  
“It's okay to look Patsy. I don't mind and it's okay to touch. I like it.”  
Patsy was dumbstruck. She scrambled away until her back hit the wall.  
“I need to leave. I’m sorry, I'm so sorry.”  
The redhead all but ran from the room, not to return for a long time.

Patsy avoided Delia and the other nurses like the plague. She worked and kept to her room, even a glimpse of Delia and she ran away scared. This continued for a few weeks until she found a note under her door.

_Patsy,_

_Please don't continue to hide yourself away. It isn't healthy. I understand you don't want to see me and I will keep out of your way. Don't cut yourself off from everyone because of me._

_I'm sorry_

_Delia_

Patsy wasn't sure what to think about the note but the next morning at breakfast she sat with the other nurses rather than just grabbing some toast and leaving as she had been doing. She noticed that Delia had arrived a few minutes later and sat by herself some distance away, she looked perfectly miserable. Things didn't improve and Patsy began to hear gossip amongst the nurses that Nurse Busby's standards had slipped, that she had been regularly reprimanded and didn't seem to care. Patsy was mortified, had her inappropriate behaviour caused her friend damage. She was so being grateful that Delia hadn't reported her that she didn't think about the repercussions of her actions on her friend. She had to try to put things right.

She knocked timidly on Delia's door. A paler than normal face peeped out showing evidence of crying.  
“Nurse Busby, can I come in?”  
“Patsy, of course you can come in and you don't need to be so formal.” Delia sat on her bed but Patsy remained standing.  
“I wanted to apologise for my inappropriate behaviour and to thank you for not reporting me but if keeping silent about your assault is hurting you, please tell someone. I am quite prepared to deal with the consequences.” The words left Patsy's mouth in a rush.  
“You didn't assault me. Did you hear anything I said that night? I was so happy when you finally touched me. I had been trying to get you to open up to me for months but I'm sorry I pushed you into something you didn't want.”  
“You wanted me to touch you?”  
“Yes I wanted, I WANT you to touch me, to kiss me, to love me but that's clearly not what you want.”  
“I missed you.” It wasn't what Patsy had intended to say but she couldn't hold back on saying it any longer. “I miss my friend.”  
“I don't think we can be friends anymore Patsy. I want so much more than that. When I realised that I was different from the other girls, I thought I'd never find anyone else who felt the same. I thought I'd never be loved but I saw how you looked at me I thought there was a chance. I encouraged you, hoping you might just feel the same way, but all that happened was I pushed you into doing something you didn't want. I'm sorry.”  
“You encouraged me?”  
“Just how naive are you Patsy? You’ve seen a lot more of me than anyone else has. I was practically throwing myself at you. I all but jumped you and all I've done is humiliate myself.”  
“I was wilfully blind to what you were doing. How could someone as perfect as you want someone like me, feel that way about another woman. I was so scared of what would happen if you suspected how I felt.”  
“Oh cariad! Do you? Could you want me too?”  
“Of course I want you, look at you, you're beautiful but I never thought I'd get to be with you. We'd need to be careful.” Delia blushed at the complement.  
“We will be careful. I mean if you want to see how this turns out.”  
“I'd like that.” Patsy said quietly. Delia stood and walked to Patsy, lent up and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. She went up to the door and locked it.  
“That'll at least give us some privacy for a little while. It's clear we've had something of a falling out and the others will leave us alone to make up.”

Delia stalked towards Patsy with intent and backed her towards the bed. Patsy sat down heavily and Delia sat in her lap. She pulled the redhead’s arms around her and snuggled close into her body.  
“We can take this as slow as you need cariad but for now I just want you to hold me. I want to remember what it feels like to be held in your arms.”  
Patsy tightened her hold and breathed in her new love’s scent. She felt happier and lighter than she had felt in years. She hoped it would long continue and she would feel the delicious weight of Delia against her many times.

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea from this one came to me while watching the nurses try on their new uniforms and Trixie adjusting her stockings behind Patsy. It's also kinda inspired by one of my favourite songs Stockings by Suzanne Vega, I'd have a listen if you've never heard it. It's from the album Nine Objects of Desire, this song being the desire for women.


End file.
